


unspoken (the way you say my name)

by lovecharmsxx



Series: sunsets and daydreams (dnf fics) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Names, Platonic Relationships, i literally don't know how to tag this i'm so sorry, it could literally be read as romantic or platonic, kidding kidding i'm sorry, name truthing cult rise up, no beta we die like dream smp after the war tomorrow, possibly, that works i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27583547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecharmsxx/pseuds/lovecharmsxx
Summary: five times that Dream says George’s name and one time George says his.----don't know if i need to say this, but ship respectfully you know, and don't show this to the creators it's none of their business.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: sunsets and daydreams (dnf fics) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031706
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	unspoken (the way you say my name)

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just for @dreamygeorgenap on tumblr bc it's her birthday (it,, it is your birthday right? I didn't get that wrong?) and she recently hit 1k followers. So yeah, congrats friend!! this is my love letter to you as leader of the name truthing cult. it's really dramatic and ooc but i posted it on here anyway just in case anyone else wants to become part of the cult.

_“Hi, George right?”_

The first time that George heard Dream say his name was when they first got on a call together, just two developers both working on Bad’s server. It hadn’t hit him as anything different back then. Everyone he knows calls him George. His name has been online for much longer than the length of friendship with Dream. It’s much, much later that the word takes on a whole different meaning. Which of course it does. When it’s Dream and coming from his mouth, he can make any useless word have meaning. Little things. Inconsequential in the grand scheme of things like one’s name and things of that nature, suddenly feeling like both the end of the world and the creation of it all at once.

In the past, George had never really cared for words. He cursed freely and said many things that he regrets now as a much older adult. Like any other teenage boy that grew up on the internet, he went through a phase where the word ‘love’ was like poison, something that could be used against him by his mates who were similarly going through a toxic mindset. Of course, he has no problems using it with his family, but with his friends, well, first off, he’s never been close enough to his friends to truly say it to them, but when he did find people who he loved; people who he cared about and in turn cared about him, he only hoped that they knew from his actions rather than his words. To George, some things are easier done than said.

_“Oh, come on now, George.”_

George could barely hear him over his and Sapnap’s guffaws, joint laughter spilling through the discord call at the expense of something Dream said or other. But for a moment he pauses, his giggle caught in his throat. Something about the way Dream’s voice dips just slightly when saying his name, and only when he’s saying his name, that makes him hesitate for a second, an unknown feeling in his core like he doesn’t know how he should feel about it. How should he feel about it? God, he didn’t even need to say his name in that sentence, with both him and Sapnap teasing him, but he says it anyway. George wonders when it had become like that. Wonders why it struck him so much. Wonders if Dream realizes it too, or if it’s just George thinking too deeply into it. It’s just a name. His name, in fact. Is it just that it’s because it’s his real name (compared to Dream and Sapnap’s online handles) that makes it different?

_“George, you there?”_

There’s a chill that sets deep into your bones when you’ve stayed up all night and the sun is just barely rising outside your window. George is slumped in his gaming chair, but his tiredness has marinated to a blurry numbness. His eyes must be drooping. He can’t catch a hold of his thoughts until Dream’s voice registers through the call. He’d completely forgotten he was even there. The time in the corner of his screen reads 7 am, meaning it must be around 2 or 3 for him. Late enough for Dream to start feeling tired too, and you can hear it in the way his voice is two times deeper than it normally is. You can hear everything in Dream’s voice, from his grin to his choked back tears. His amusement, excitement, his joy. You can definitely hear it in the depths of the night and the early morning when they can’t find the energy in themselves to speak louder than hushed whispers. The softness of his voice when he says his name, like it was something precious, like it was something to be treasured. Like he, George, was something soft and wonderful and dear. The word settles over George like the cold, combating it and filling him with that same unknown and now increasingly familiar feeling from before. George takes a deep, shuddering breath that reverberates in his chest and pops his spine where tension had formed due to his terrible posture, and decides that he’s far too tired to worry about the implications of whatever all this is.

_“Say hi, George.”_

It’s later on that week (or is it that day? He can’t recall) that George is once again hit with that same feeling after hearing Dream say his name, and this time, it’s not something he can ignore or run away from. It sits right there in front of his face, nearly taunting him when Dream says his name again, trying to pull him out of his thoughts. He thinks he replies, and he must have, cause Dream continues addressing his stream about what they’re doing today, but George can’t comprehend anything else he’s saying, too hung up on his name and Dream’s voice. He takes a long hard look at his feelings or at least tries to. It's honestly a little silly. He feels dumb having his mind filled with something so small, but then again if anyone can make him feel, it would be Dream; with his earnest love for everyone around him that he's never afraid to show. It's one of the things that George admires the most about him, among many other things. He's never been good with words like Dream is. Of course, there are also times when the blond says something downright stupid, perhaps even a little bit ill taste in some aspects, but no one could fault him for that, especially not George. To him, it makes it even more endearing. He just says everything that comes to mind, and usually what comes to mind is nothing but adoration and praise for his friends.

_"I love you, George!"_

His laugh feels like crystals as they go back and forth in their teasing, their little game once more, but although Dream's voice is lighthearted and fun, he still says it like he means every word. George knows it, too, deep in his heart where he does not dare to look too hard for too long. Dream never fails to make those around him feel loved, typically always straying away from jokes that would imply otherwise, even when all parties are fully aware that it's a joke. That's just the nature of Dream. Unlike George, he doesn't shy away from words. In fact, the more important something is to him, the more he says it. His 'I love you's' fall like domino pieces, and he means it every time. But more than those three words, George feels his affection, always, in the way he says his name. Separate from the rest of his sentence but only in the way that it's so much warmer, digging into George's chest and taking root there (it must have been there for months now, only he's just now realizing). It flutters, it almost hurts, George thinks this is the first time his heart has felt so full. He can't keep the grin off his face. 

_"You're so dumb, Dream."_

In the past, George might have worried about how that lands. Might have wondered that, if he only he was someone who was more vocal about his affections, things could have been different. Well, things are different. Things are different because Dream's laugh is loud and unabashed and so utterly contagious, and when he says his name again, there's an understanding between them that wasn't there before. George doesn't need to say 'I love you' just like Dream doesn't need to show him his face, because it's the way that they say each other's names that mean the most. 

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was supposed to be much more introspective and worrying and, basically, George not being able to say I love you and instead just settling for saying Dream's name back to him, but I didn't want to leave on that note and wrote this instead. It's also somewhat of a mess because I was rushing trying to get it before night and because I have a lot of homework that I definitely should've been doing. I'm @moo-moo-meadows on tumblr if you want to scream about dnf with me.


End file.
